A Fairy Tail for the Demon Lord
by 700guns
Summary: The course of history, the demon world, the heavens and earth changed as the great demon lord himself, committed a taboo; taking an orphan who survived against death under his arms. His innocent blue eyes were the only thing that made the demon feel alive and as time passed by, so was his love. The great demon lord doesn t deserved him but he was damn too precious to let go. Yaoi.


**Title**: A Fairy Tail for the Demon Lord  
**Written by**: 700guns  
**Anime/Manga**: Naruto  
**Pairings:** Kiba x Naruto  
**Rated**: M  
**Genre**: Romance/Angst  
**Warnings: **Yaoi, gore, violence and lemons.  
**Disclaimer: **The title _´A fairy tail for the demon lord´ _is not mine I just burrowed the title from Kim Yong-hwan´s work and there will be some similarities since this story was inspired from Kim Yong-hwan´s work. Check out his work if you have time. J

**Summary**: The course of history, the demon world, the heavens and earth changed as the great demon lord himself, committed a taboo; taking an orphan who survived against death under his arms. His innocence blue was the only thing that made the demon lord feel alive and as time passed by, so was his love. The great demon lord doesn´t deserved him but he was was too precious to let go. Yaoi.

000-000  
**Chapter 1**:_ A shred of Innocence  
_000-000

_"A ray of light will appear beneath the blood and metal in a meadow filled with death…"_

000-000

For 800 years, the great demon lord´s mind was filled with blood and death of his comrades and the innocent people he came across upon. He was the great demon lord after all, why would he feel guilty about such small things.

_After all he was the great demon lord…_

Kiba exhaled slowly as he and some of his men scanned the city, which he plundered hours ago. Nothing but the cries of death and smoke of fire filled the air. It made him even more depressed. There were tons of debris from buildings that were burned from the fire and yet he wasn´t able to see a single life around the city. Though he saw dozens of men and women dying from the rubbles. It was a really sad day for the demon lord.

"Men!" He shouted as his white stallion halted from it´s walk. "I want everything useful bring into the camp immediately!" He raised his arms before his men replied with a loud yes and immediately went every direction that that has a road or pavement. He went to an unknown road went on his own. It was going to be a long day for him.

000-000

The great demon lord returned to his camp after sunset. He was tired and was in a very bad mood; he didn´t want his subordinates to see his dismayed face so he went to camp alone. The camp was lively as ever; with dozens of his men singing random songs around others while drinking and getting wasted. He quietly went to his tent without interrupting his men´s marrying, unlike the ugly thing that happened a while ago.

He immediately placed his steed outside his tent. He entered his tent and quickly removed his armors and placed them in a large wooden table filled with real fruits. He inhaled slowly as he exhaled afterwards before he sat in the corner of his made shift bed. He thought that maybe he lived far too long, of course he was 800 years old and that age for a demon lord was just 1/8th of their life span. Even his father was 10 times older than him when he died. But his life was filled with death and despair, enough to want to kill himself.

He thought about suicide once in a while on the battlefield; it was so painful that he really needed something to confirm that he was still alive. To his men and friends, he was an ruthless emotionless leader; he taught his men that emotions were a sign of weakness for demons. He never thought he was such a hypocrite.

He stared at the ground for quite sometimes as he daydreamed things he wanted until a lazy eyed-soldier came flying into his tent with heavy breathes. Kiba raised an eyebrow.

"Speak up, Shikamaru," His deep demonic voice filled the ears of the younger lazy demon. He wasn´t in the mood for any interruption, he just wanted to sleep peacefully before the cycle of sadness return again.

"My lord," He managed to utter a single word before he inhaled quickly. "We found an orphan in the middle of the streets and we brought it back here at camp."

"What?" The demon lord was taken by surprise at what the lazy demon reported. An orphan survived. It was a miraculous miracle. He didn´t wanted any more death before sleeping. He knew what will happen to the poor orphan so he quickly stood up and went outside of his tent, not even interested about what the lazy demon was about to say next.

The demon lord quickly went to the center of the camp, as it was the common place where his men commonly met. He saw crowds of his men pilled up into crowds as they catch of a glimpse of what Shikamaru had said. "A human baby"

"Quite…" He ordered yet they continued to ignore his presence. He twitched in anger as he realized they were charmed of what they brought.

"Quite!" He spoke with more power but still they didn´t knew that their superior was right behind them.

"QUITE!" He given up and roared a powerful scream. His aura materialized for seconds as a strong gale that his power created wrecked some havoc among his men and made the ground beneath them trembled.

They immediately became quite as they looked at their superior´s angered face. The lesser demons immediately created a large path to the camp´s main fireplace as they bowed down in apologies and respect.

Kiba continued to stare at the lesser demons as he approached the place where the said baby was. How dare them ignore his presence! He was practically a god to them yet he needed to shout to the heavens just so they could notice him. Pathetic.

He reached the fireplace and a demon appeared a blond succubus by the name of Ino. She bowed to the demon lord as she cradled a visible trembling baby covered with some cheap rag.

"My lord," Her sweet seductive voice filled the ears of the demon lord as she bowed slightly with respect. "This was the baby they found in the city you plundered," She raised the baby so that the demon lord could see it.

The demon lord examined the baby as the flames of the large fireplace burned brightly at the presence of the demon lord.

The baby itself was…interesting in the sight of the great demon lord himself. He was different from other baby demons he encounters in his kingdom. He has an image of a small human, unlike his kind where they tended to have wings and their skin colors varied from each other. He neither has no tattoos, wings nor horns…only his pale body complimenting his golden hair.

"Stand up," He commanded the succubus with his deep voice.

She immediately stood up with a fearful stare.

"Tell me, what name have you given to this orphan?"

"We haven´t given any name to this poor orphan, my lord" She explained with her best tone possible in respect to the demon lord standing in front of her. "I thought that this orphan would be a fine delicacy for later this evening, my lord"

He continued to look at the poor orphan, it seemed that he was sleeping quite soundly. He looked rather cute in the eyes of the demon lord.

"We offer this baby to you, my lord as an act of apology for such a rude shortcoming,"

Kiba stared at her for a while. It was a common knowledge for demons and humans that humans were a delicacy for demons yet Kiba somehow hesitant to eat this poor orphan. There was one thing that the demon lord could do…

"Then I accept this orphan as a form of apology…" He voiced out as the men slowly stood up in their positions and looked at the demon lord. He carefully grabbed the poor blond orphan carefully like it was porcelain from the thin arms of the succubus with his two large muscular tanned arms.

"From now on, this baby will be named Naruto!" He roared his voice as he looked at the blond orphan. "Whoever use this tiny fellow for their own self satisfactory will face the wrath of a thousand demons and be there family die in a slow painful death that only I will certainly provide!" He roared again that made his men shivered in fear. After seconds of glaring he looked again at the blond succubus and automatically gave her the tiny baby. "Woman, do you know how to take care an orphan as small as him?" He asked with a deep voice.

"Yes, my lord. I have travelled in towns where humans live for a while before I joined your army and I learned how they treated them." She politely answered.

"Then, it is settled. You will be in charge of taking care of this innocent orphan. Everything that he needs in this journey will be provided by my men, just ask them anytime you want…and replace the dirty old rag with an expensive clock with my royal emblem attached to it so it would be recognizable that he has a value of importance to me and to the empire itself." He ordered the succubus. The succubus gently kneeled as she acknowledged the order of demon lord. "Understood?" He asked-

"Yes, my lord. I will do anything for this baby." She replied.

"Good," He commented one last time before he caressed the soft cheeks of the orphan using his stained iron gloves. "I bid you farewell young one," He felt somehow relieved that for once he actually saved someone. "I will be busy conquering cities tomorrow and next day until I conquered this whole country which we are standing now…for I am Kiba Inuzuka, the lord and god of all demons and the underworld and the one who will one day rule both earth and heaven." He stopped the caressing and looked at the succubus one last time as a sign of farewell and walked out of the crowd alone.

Somehow the innocence of the orphan made him smile for once. Though he wished that somehow if the orphan ever becomes a part of his life, he would not follow path the path that the demon lord was destined for…for he was the only one that the great demon lord himself could described as innocent in his eyes.

000-000  
**A/N**: Comment and Favorite are appreciated and if you ask for _lemon_...it will appear and be careful it will be _**Descriptive **_ :D


End file.
